bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies and the Legend of the Bubble Eevees (Part 9: The Battle Is Coming Soon, Just Stay Determined)
Lets just start. Gil (Vaporeon): Do you know what this is Oona? (Gil gives Oona the Espeon the strange arrow head) Oona (Espeon): I think i know, it may be emerald? (Oona hears a strange voice, but nobody else does, the voice sounds exactly like Nonnys) ???: Its refined Pokeroot. Oona (Espeon): Did anybody else hear that? Molly (Leafeon): Hear what? Oona (Espeon): That voice. Goby (Glaceon): A voice? Well if there really was a voice, what did it say? Oona (Espeon): The voice said this this is refined pokeroot. Deema (Jolteon): Did it say anything else? (The voice comes again) ???: Refined pokeroot is strong enough to overwhelm an eevees senses completely, making it almost impossible to fly. Oona (Espeon): There it was again! Deema (Jolteon): You mean the voice you were talking about? Oona (Esepon): Yea! Goby: What did it say this time Oona (Espeon): It said that refined pokeroot is strong enough to overwhelm an eevees senses completely, making it almost impossible to fly. Molly (Leafeon): Wow, this refined pokeroot must be dangerous for us. (While they ware talking, Nonny suddenly wakes up, he looks like he just woke up from a nightmare) Nonny: I know where it is! I know where it is now! Deema (Jolteon): What? Where is what? Nonny: The sixth gem! I know where the sixth gem is! Molly (Leafeon): The sixth gem. You mean... Nonnys gem? Nonny: Yes! Goby: Then lets go! We need to get to it before those hunters do! (With the Crimson Hunters) Olivia: Sir! We found the location of the Night Fury! Blade: Yes! Finally! The Night Fury will be ours! Ruby: Those guppies and eevees are already going there, we have to hurry! (With the Poke-Hunters) Flare: Sir! We know where the Night Fury is! Erin Nethergrim: Really? Then lets go! We will use five ships this time! Two for attacking and two for capturing the eevees, the main ship will be heading towards the location of the Night Fury! Hunter: Sir! We just figured out that those guppies and eevees have gotten a head start on us! The Crimson Hunters have also started heading there as well, we need to slow both of them down so we can get their first! Erin Nethergrim: First way to get their faster is to stop talking and get the ships! Now hurry up! (The Night Fury, still in the gem, detects the Crimson Hunters and the Poke-Hunters, so he uses Stormy Roar to slow them down) Oona (Espeon): That was a Stormy Roar! Nonny: This way! (Stomach growls) Excuse me. (The Guppies and Eevees go through a forest and come across three pathways) Gil (Vaporeon): Wich way do we go? Molly: Lets split up. (Both Mollys and Gils take the first path, Both Deemas and Gobys take the second path and Both Oonas and Nonny take the third path) Lewis: Ok, first we need to capture them. (Points to Both Mollys and Gils) Now activate the trap. Poke-Hunter #1: (Sneaks through the bushes with a net launcher and accidently steps on a twig) Molly: What was that? Lewis: Now! Both Mollys and Gils: Huh!? (The hunter shoots a net at them, they get caught in the net) Molly (Leafeon): (Uses Razor Leaf on the net, nothing happens) What the!? Lewis: Sorry, but these nets are poke-proof! (They get taken back to one of the ships, the two Guppies are put in glass cages, the two Eevees are put in cages, Molly the Leafeon is put in a green, poke-proof cage, Gil the Vaporeon is put in a blue, waterproof cage) Flare: Ok, now lets capture them (Points at both Gobys and Deemas). Poke-Hunter #2: Suprise! (Pulls a lever) both Gobys and Deemas: Huh!? (Both Gobys and Deemas fall into a cage through a trapdoor on the ground, the cage was then lifted up to the surface, the Poke-Hunters took the cage back to the ship with both Mollys and Gils) Goby: You guys were caught to!? Molly: Yea. (Like Molly and Gil, Goby and Deema were put into glass cages. Deema the Jolteon was put into a yellow, shockproof cage, Goby the Glaceon was put into an light blue, iceproof cage) Erin Nethergrim: Now lets capture them (Points to Both Oonas and Nonny) (Nonny hears a strange voice, but nobody else does) ???: Watch out. (An automatic net thrower shoots a net at Nonny, the net misses and Nonny quickly swims away, an automatic chain shooter shoots a chain at both Oonas, the chain misses but then the net shooter catches both of them) Erin Nethergrim: Ha! We got them! (They are taken back to the ship, Oona is put in a glass cage, Oona the Espeon is put in a pink, psychic proof cage) Lewis: Yes! We have captured the eevees! Flare: And the guppies as a bonus! Erin Nethergim: Lets see, theres a Leafeon, a Vaporeon, a Glaceon, a Jolteon and an Espeon, now all we need is that- Lewis: AHHH! Erini Nethergrim: What in the world Lewis!? Lewis: Were missing one! Erin Nethergrim: What do you mean we are missing one? Lewis: We only have five guppies, and there a six guppies in total! Flare: So we are missing one!? Lewis: Yes! Erin Nethergrim: We have to find the last one before he finds the- Lewis: Come on! (Nonny has gotten out of the forest and is heading for a place called the Indigo Cave, where the Night Fury is) Nonny: Ok we are almost there everybody! Guys? Is anybody here? Where is everybody? Maybe they somehow got ahead. (The voice comes again) ???: They have all been captured by the Poke-Hunters, you will have to get the last gem in order to save them... Nonny: ... (Nonny finally reaches the cave) Nonny:'' ''Finally, now I need to find the gem. ???: Yea, that might be hard since i crashed in a well hidden place in this cave. (Nonny looks behind a bunch of rocks and finds a green striped gem, he picks it up then it starts to glow a neon orange color, it glows brighter and brighter until a huge storm starts and bolts of orange lighting come down and hit the gem, Then everything went white, Nonny opened his eyes and saw Nonny the Night Fury infront of him, the Night Fury looked different from the other eevees, it had dragon wings, silver fur and neon orange rings on its ears, its forehead, its legs and its tail, it also had ripped up, green striped pants and it had blue glasses, he was skinny and his ribs were slightly visible, he has golden claws that were super sharp) Nonny (Umbreon): ... I was so tired of being a useless diamond. (The Night Fury opened his eyes) Nonny (Umbreon): Hello. (The Poke-Hunters start firing cannonballs at the cave, the ground shook, rocks fell over the cave entrance) Nonny: Were stuck! Nonny (Umbreon): Not for long. (The Night Furys claws became super long and sharp, he used his claws to cut the rocks into dust) Nonny (Umbreon): Come on! (Both Nonnys escape and the cave collapses behind them, they get back to Bubbletucky and see that the Crimson Hunters are attacking the city) Nonny: Now what do we do? Nonny (Umbreon): This. (Teleports the Crimson Hunters to an island) Blade: Seriously!? Nonny (Umbreon): (Ears twitch) Quick! Hide! (Both Nonnys hide in a tree) Lewis: We will never find that Night Fury or the last guppie! Flare: Just keep looking! Hunter #1: Well, we can just keep the ones we have. Flare: Are you kidding me!? They wont even be worth a hill of beans unless we have the full set! Hunter #1: ... Good point. Hunter #2: Maybe they will come to save their friends, then we can capture them! Hunter #3: Maybe they will! Lewis: Ugh, fine. (The Poke-Hunters go back to their ship) Nonny: Lets go save them! Nonny (Umbreon): Not yet. Nonny: Why? Nonny (Umbreon): If we go now, they will be expecting us to attack, we need to attack them by suprise.